The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A majority of web pages are written in English. In order for non-English speaking users to consume the content of these web pages, the web pages must first be translated from English to a different target language. The translations can be performed by human translator (manual translation) and/or by a computer system (machine translation). While machine translation is typically faster and less expensive, manual translation can typically provide higher quality translations. Unfortunately, professional human translators can be very expensive. Thus, obtaining high quality translations of such web pages from English to other target languages represents a complex task. Further, a developer or publisher of the web page may have little or no incentive to translate their web page to less utilized target languages.